I Wanna Be Just Like You
by KATiNTHEHAT5544
Summary: just read the story. MADDICK.ONESHOT


I Wanna Be Just Like You

Maddie smiled as she felt the familiar scent of cologne rush through her nose. He was here, he was always there. She loved how they would always have secret meetings during their breaks at work, or during the lunch hour at school. It was their way of being together, being in love.

"Hey beautiful.", smirked red lips as they instantly found their way to Maddie's neck, even when they were in the dark.

"Hey handsome.", giggled Maddie as she begin placing kisses around his lips.

This was their daily routine. If they didn't see each other for more than an hour, they'd become crazy. Their love was thicker than Romeo and Juliet's. As for they were the new generation of the wonderful couple described in William Shakespeare's story. Maddie would gladly die for him, and she was sure he would die for him.

"You know I love it when you act so innocent.", laughed a male's voice as he began to nibble on the bottom of her left ear.

"Please, you know I failed acing.", smirked the teenaged girl.

This was their way of flirting with one another. Nick was the guy she loved. Everything about him mad her wild. His mysterious brown eyes, his sexy dark hair, and even his tan skin. He was everything she wasn't. Brave, funny, and he had so much gumption, just being around him made Maddie fearless.

Nick loved Maddie deeply. The way she laughed was like a beautiful voice coming from the sea. The way she looked when she winked at him before sneaking off to whatever room they would meet in made him feel like he was on cloud nine. The way she cared about everyone and everything made him feel like a love struck puppy.

He remembered the first day they met. Maddie had been one out of the five people who had been chosen as a new Mystic Force power ranger. She seemed to be on the shy side, maybe even the pushover side. But when she was brave enough to fight the ninja like creatures, he made up his mind about her. Maddie proved to be a better warrior the minute she believed in magic and he did not.

Then that afternoon, he was already, ready to run from his fears once again. Like he always did. Being adopted gave him this unsure ness deep inside his heart, like he would never fit in. When Maddie came around he felt completely different. It was almost like she wanted him to stay, as if she wanted him.

Maddie smiled as Nick held her tightly in his strong arms. The feeling inside her was unexplainable. It was like she wanted to run and jump and sing and anything else that would make her look like a complete fool. She was head over hills with love. Every time she heard hearts or kisses she thought of Nick. Nick was the main focus in her brain every single second of the day.

"I love you so much Maddie Rocca.", Nick mumbled into her sweater as he placed his head into it, trying to soak up as much Maddie as he could.

"I love you too, Nick Russell.", smiled Maddie as she closed her eyes tightly, making her embrace on Nick tighter.

"Why do we have to hide it?", Nick sighed. He sat on the floor, Maddie on the side of him.

"Because we're power rangers. If this would sneak out to anyone on the dark side they would try to break us apart. They would know that we would be broken up and the team would be down two rangers.", whispered Maddie as she squeezed Nick's hand.

It was frustrating to not be able to be with the one you love because of the evil in the world. No matter how much she wanted to, she could never tell Vida that when she was studying, she was really going to Nick's house. She could never ask Nick to homecoming as a boyfriend, but simply as a friend.

"What if I say I don't care. Nothing could ever break us apart.", Nick added, adding a little bit of sadness in his voice.

"What if I said that I'm scared. I don't want to lose you.", sighed Maddie.

"What if I answered with I would rather die than not be with you.", Nick smiled.

Maddie grinned as she hugged Nick tighter and tighter. She could see them a few years from now, in their own house, with their own children. Who knows? Maybe even they could be power rangers.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**six years later**

"You are the new generation of the Mystic Force power rangers. In order to receive your powers you must first believe in magic.", smiled a happily blonde woman.

"Wait, wait, wait. You're telling me that these...wands, actually have magic in them. Like dragons and goblins and witches?", asked a young man from the back. His brown hair and eyes shinning in the light.

"Why yes Jake, as a matter of fact they do.", replied the woman.

"Who are you anyway?", he asked, eyeing her carefully.

"Why I am Claire. I am one of the most powerful sorcerers on this planet. Maybe not at my teenage years, but after training I finally conquered my powers.", smiled Claire proudly.

"Well then, how do you know me?", he continued to ask.

"Why you are the son of Nick Russell and Madison Rocca. Yes yes. Very powerful rangers. Your father is in fact my cousin. They themselves we power rangers. Your father red and your mother blue.", answered Claire.

Jake Russell stared down at the red wand in front of him. His father had actually been a power ranger. Jake and Nick had always had a tight father and son bond. Nick thought him how to fix up old classic motorbikes, while Maddie thought him the ways of a camera.

They had grown up to be a fine couple. Maddie was now a professional film maker, having filmed many movies. Nick repaired old and damaged bikes and sold them for a higher price. They lived happily together in a small town near Nick's sister, as well as Maddie's.

Vida had grown up to be a professional dj player. She worked at a local club and made fifteen dollars and hour. What surprised everyone though, was that she had fallen in love with no other than Xander. They agreed to get married in root core, but then have an official wedding on Earth. They even had two kids. One girl and one boy.

"My parents?", whispered Jake, holding the staff carefully between his hands.

His one wish was to be just like his parents. Brave, clever, pretty and handsome, funny. Maybe being a power ranger would help him be more like them. Maybe a piece of them would break off into him.

"Yes. They would have gladly died for one another.", smiled Claire.

"If mom and dad can do so can I. I do believe in magic.", grinned Jake.

Claire smiled and nodded as she watched the young team explore the room. Nick and Maddie had raised him quite well. He seemed to be just like his father. Brave, clever, funny, stubborn, and handsome. But yet, he seemed to have a little bit of his mother's shyness. This was going to be one tough year. Who knew, he could even be the next light, who could one day defeat the darkness.


End file.
